Kagi no Kakatta Heya
Kagi no Kakatta Heya also know as The Locked Room Murders is a Japanese drama about the trio must solved the mysteries by various locked doors. Synopsis Enomoto Kei is a security "otaku" working for a security firm, devoted to improving the securities system on a daily basis. He is not an easy person to familiarize oneself with, always collected and calm, unapproachable, a maniac in Physics, Science, Architecture and profound in other basic theoretical foundation. He is certain and proud of the fact that there is no key which he cannot unlock. One day, Kei is asked to help reveal a mystery behind a locked room murderer. While he lacks any interest in solving the mystery, he is inevitably intrigued by the term, "Closed Doors" and decides to take on the position. He works side by side with Aoto Junko and Serizawa Gou, who are lawyers working at a major law firm. Junko is pure and forward, acting upon her instincts while Serizawa is a prideful elitist who sees time as money, and therefore, will not take on any job that is unprofitable. Possessing a vast amount of knowledge and acute insightfulness, Kei is able to unlock the closed doors and unravel the secrets leading to the solution. Never before has there been a drama focused solely on closed doors. It's an all new original mystery that will keep you guessing every week! Cast *Ohno Satoshi as Enomoto Kei *Toda Erika as Aoto Junko *Sato Koichi as Serizawa Gou *Nounen Rena as Mizuki Rina (ep1-9,11) *Shukugawa Atom as Tachigawa (ep1,4,10) *Ukaji Takashi as Kono Mitsuo (ep3,5,10-11) Guests *Horibe Keisuke as Kusakabe Masato (ep1) *Kazama Morio as Ikehata Seiichi (ep1) *Hamada Akira as Maruyama (ep1) *Maeda Masaaki (前田昌明) as Ooishi Masuo (ep1) *Nadaka Tatsuo as Odaka (ep1) *Maeda Ken as Kawasaki (ep1) *Anami Atsuko as Tashiro Fumiko (ep1) *Hashino Ryunosuke (土師野隆之介) as Matsuda Daiki (ep1) *Nakamura Shido as Aida Aiichirou (ep2) *Takashima Masahiro as Takazawa Yoshio (ep2) *Fukuda Mayuko as Takazawa Miki (ep2) **Yamada Momoka (山田萌々香) as young Miki (ep2) *Wada Soutarou as Takazawa Hiroki (ep2) **Ishii Atsuki (石井蒼月) as young Hiroki (ep2) *Aibu Saki as Kurusu Nahoko 3-dan (ep3) *Oshinari Shugo as Nakano Shuya 4-dan (ep3) *Yamashita Rio as Inagaki Mari 1-kyu (ep3) *Yuzo (ゆうぞう) as Takewaki Shinpei 5-dan (ep3) *Kodama Raishin as Tani Jiro 8-dan (ep3) *Sanyutei Yushiro as Kitou Masamitsu 9-dan (ep3) *Kishi Yusuke as Busujima Kaoru Ryu-oh (ep3) (Special thanks) *Shiraishi Miho as Kuwashima Mika (ep4) *Matsuo Satoru as Furumizo Toshiki (ep4) *Asami Reina as Yaguchi/Reporter (ep4) *Kato Kazuko as Kuwashima Etsuko (ep4) *Kugasawa Toru (久ヶ沢徹) as Kuwashima Yuji (ep4) *Arai Hirofumi as Sugisaki Shunji (ep5) *Seki Megumi as Iikura Kana (ep5) *Takubo Issei as Takemoto Kesao (ep5) *Yokobori Etsuo (横堀悦夫) as Mitsui (ep5) *Komatsu Ayaka as Saito Misato (ep5) *Sakamoto Masayuki as Onizuka Hayato (ep6) *Horiuchi Keiko as Hatakeyama Nao (ep6) *Kiriyama Akito as Ioka Yuki (ep6) *Yamanaka So as Yakushiji (ep6) *Shimizu Koji as Mizuki Shigeharu (ep6) *Yoshida Kotaro as Nishino Masayuki (ep7) *Hirata Mitsuru as Endo Haruhiko (ep7) *Morisako Ei as Nishino Manami (ep7) *Kaku Tomohiro as Nishino Takeru (ep7) *Ishii Kokoa as Nishino Asuka (ep7) *Takayanagi Yoko (高柳葉子) as Tsuji Tomiko (ep7) *Megumi as Anzai Rikako (ep8) *Shida Mirai as Nakata Tomoko (ep8) *Iwasa Mayuko as Tachibana Asami (ep8) *Watanabe Megumi (渡辺めぐみ) as Nakata Fumie (ep8) *Aikawa Sho as Nonogaki Jiro (ep9) *Takasugi Ko as Sakaguchi Kenya (ep9) *Iwamatsu Ryo as Togashi Koutatsu (ep9) *Sato Yuki as Inuyama Katsumi (ep9) *Suzuki Ryohei as Hatta Mitsuo (ep9) *Hatakeyama Rina (畠山彩奈) as Hatta Misa (ep9) *Inoue Hajime (井上肇) as Okazaki (ep9) *Tamaki Hiroshi as Sato Manabu/Shiina Akira (ep10-11) *Suzuki Kazuma as Ebara Masaki (ep10-11) *Nakamaru Shinsho as Hisanaga Tokuji (ep10-11) *Sasaki Katsuhiko as Ebara Shozo (ep10-11) *Nishiyama Mayuko as Ito Hiromi (ep10-11) *Honda Tsubasa as Kawamura Shinobu (ep10-11) *Maruyama Tomomi as Detective Manda (ep10-11) *Sugawara Daikichi as Iwakiri Shinichi (ep10-11) *Kosuda Yasuto as Anyoji Osamu (ep10-11) Supporting Cast *Kawano Yoshiko (Fuji TV Announcer) (ep1) *Ono Atsuko (小野敦子) (ep1) *Higashi Yuki (ep2) *Kodama Takashi as Serizawa's client (ep2) *Machida Hiroki as a student (ep2) *Nishizono Misuzu (西園みすず) as a student (ep2) *Nakawaki Mikito as Takazawa's colleague (ep2) *Kasai Yukina as the woman who lost her house key (ep2) *Shimizu Genki (清水元揮) (ep2) *Asari Shogo (浅里昌吾) as Detective Katayama (ep3,6,10) *Komatsu Toshimasa as the hotel manager (ep3) *Otsuka Kazuhiko as a TV reporter (ep3) *Matsuyama Momoko (Freelance Announcer) (ep3) *Sato Yushi (佐藤祐四) (ep3) *Hotta Masaru (堀田勝) (ep3) *Yasuda Hiroshi (安田裕) (ep3) *Mitani Etsuyo as Fujita/Janitress (ep4) *Nakamura Yuki (中村祐樹) as the pet shopkeeper (ep4) *Kanzaki Koichiro (ep4) *Kasai Shige as a student (ep5) *Nakada Seidai (中田晴大) as a student (ep5) *Yamada Kenta as a student (ep5) *Murakami Ryota (村上凌太) as a student (ep5) *Kuroki Tatsuya as a student (ep5) *Sakaki Hidenori (榊英訓) (ep6) *Kunihiko Okuhara (奥原邦彦) (ep6) *Fujisawa Taro (藤澤太郎) (ep6) *Okamoto Atsushi (岡本篤) (ep6) *Ishiguro Atsushi (石黒淳士) (ep6) *Zan Yoko (ザンヨウコ) (ep6) *Yasukawa Mari (安川まり) (ep6) *Asami Koji (浅見紘至) (ep6) *Watanabe Sugie (渡辺杉枝) as Endo's wife (ep7) *Hentona Ryusuke (辺土名龍介) as Yo-chan (ep7) *Sato Yu as the police detective in Nagano (ep7) *Sakamoto Atsuhiro (坂本充広) as the station master in Nagano (ep7) *Miyake Masaharu (Fuji TV Announcer) (ep8) *Shono Yoko (Fuji TV Announcer) (ep8) *Matsuo Midori (Fuji TV Announcer) (ep8) *Saeki Arata as Nakata's neighbour (ep8) *Ohuchi Atsuwo (大内厚雄) as a reporter (ep8) *Ohzeki Makoto (大関真) as a reporter (ep8) *Yokoi Kansuke (横井寛典) (ep9) *Suzuki Rina (鈴木理那) (ep9) *Kato Yutaka (加藤裕) as a security guard (ep10) *Oomura Saako (大村沙亜子) (ep10) *Tokunaga Atsushi as Tooyama (ep11) *Tsunashima Gotaro as the stabbed debt collector (ep11) *Nakayama Yusuke (中山雄介) as Yabe/Sato's colleague (ep11) *Masuki Ako (桝木亜子) as Sachiko/Real Sato's childhood friend (ep11) *Amada Reki (ep11) *Moriyama Konomi (森山このみ) (ep11) *Shigeki Kazunori (茂木和範) (ep11) Crew *'Original writing (novel):' Bouhan Tantei Enomoto series (Garasu no Hammer, Kitsunebi no Ie and Kagi no Kakatta Heya) and Yuruyakana Jisatsu by Kishi Yusuke (貴志祐介) *'Screenwriters:' Aizawa Tomoko (ep1-5,7,10-11), Nishi Kosuke (仁志光佑) (ep6,9), Okada Michitaka (岡田道尚) (ep8) *'Producer:' Obara Ichiryu *'Directors:' Matsuyama Hiroaki (ep1-2,5,8,11), Kato Hiromasa (ep3-4,7,10), Ishii Yusuke (ep6,9) *'Music:' Ken Arai Episodes #The Standing Man #The Locked Room #The Labyrinth of the Board Edge #Black Fang #The Room That Wasn't Locked #Locked Room Theater #The House of Will-o'-the-Wisp #Only the Dog Knows #The Deceived Man #The Glass Hammer (Part 1) #The Glass Hammer (Part 2) Special *'Format:' Tanpatsu *'Viewership rating:' 15.9% *'Broadcast date:' 2014-Jan-03 *'Air time:' 21:00 *'Theme song:' Face Down by Arashi Synopsis to be added Cast *Ohno Satoshi as Enomoto Kei *Toda Erika as Aoto Junko *Sato Koichi as Serizawa Gou *Ukaji Takashi as Kouno Mitsuo *Kuroki Hitomi *Sano Shiro *Fujiki Naohito *Okada Yoshinori *Kurobe Susumu *Ito Masayuki *Toji Takao *Matsui Jurina (松井珠理奈) Recognitions *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Drama *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Actor - Ohno Satoshi *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Supporting Actor - Sato Koichi *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Annual):' Best Supporting Actress - Toda Erika *'73rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Drama *'73rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Actor - Ohno Satoshi *'73rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actor - Sato Koichi *'73rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Supporting Actress - Toda Erika *'73rd Television Drama Academy Awards:' Best Theme Song *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2012):' Best Drama *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix(Apr-Jun 2012):' Best Actor - Ohno Satoshi *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2012):' Best Supporting Actor - Sato Koichi *'16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Apr-Jun 2012):' Best Supporting Actress - Toda Erika External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Fuji TV Category:Needs Western names